


when we

by whatabloodrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, BDE Draco, Body Worship, Draco makes pancakes, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Hermione is bad at feelings, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Praise Kink, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut, Valentine's Day, idiots to lovers, it's just porn y'all, plot???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabloodrush/pseuds/whatabloodrush
Summary: “It’s—last night was February 13th, which makes today Valentine’s Day, and I just wanted to make it clear that I don’t have—any expectations of you. Last night was—this is… a one-time thing.”“Ah.” He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Do you remember what I said to you last night?”----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or: Hermione hooks up with Draco on February 13th. The morning after may be awkward.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	when we

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wanted some Dramione smut and this was inspired by Ryan's line in The Office, "I hooked up with her on February 13th." Except Hermione's Ryan and Draco is Kelly.
> 
> The title is inspired by Tank's song, "When We." Go take a listen. You'll understand why. Hope y'all enjoy!

**_February 14, 2006 - 6 AM_ **

Oh fuck.

Oh. Fuck.

She opened her eyes wide as memories of last night came rushing back to her. She remembered dinner with Pansy. Then there were shots at the bar. Then fucking--

_Malfoy._

She’d fucked Draco Malfoy. 

On her hands and knees as he slammed into her from behind. Shaky legs as she rode his face, nearly toppling over as she came. She remembered how expressive he was as she sucked his cock. Gripping her hair, making her take him deeper--

_Fuck._

She tried to sit upright, but Malfoy had her tucked tightly against his chest, an arm slung over her abdomen. She needed to get out of here, _fast_. Before he woke up. She tried to pry his arm loose, but he just gripped her tighter, unwilling to let her go.

How the _fuck_ did this even happen? 

* * *

**_February 13, 2006 - 11 PM_ **

_“Fuck. You’re already soaking wet,” he murmured against her lips, fingers sliding against her slit, ghosting against the bundle of nerves at her center._

_She let out a moan and bucked her hips._

_“On your hands and knees, love; I want to see you.”_

_Fuck. She was fucked. She nodded eagerly, rolling over into position as instructed._

_“Good girl,” he said. “Ass up. Spread your legs.” He helped her and she arched her back, breath hitching in her throat. His hand grazed along her back, over the globes of her ass._

_She tried to keep still. She squirmed._

_“So fucking beautiful.” A finger on her pussy again, circling her entrance._

* * *

**_February 14, 2006 - 6 AM_ **

She’d never had a one night stand before. Did she leave immediately after she woke up? Or was that rude? Did she leave when he woke up? Should she leave a note? 

“Malfoy,” she whispered, poking his shoulder. “I know you’re not asleep.” 

He shifted, tucking her closer into his chest.

She sighed. 

* * *

**_February 13, 2006 - 9 PM_ **

_“Fuck me,” she muttered under her breath as Malfoy made his way over to her._

_God, he was the worst._

_He didn’t read her briefs, always put his feet up on her desk, and he wouldn’t stop drinking coffee from her mug!_

_She fucking hated him._

_“Ugh,” she groaned when he stood next to her and ordered a drink._

_“Hello, Granger.” Malfoy grinned at her._

_She rolled her eyes._

_“Stop drinking your fucking coffee out of my mug!” she exclaimed. “The H is obviously for Hermione, you idiot. Unless you can’t read.”_

* * *

**_February 14, 2006 - 6:15 AM_ **

“Malfoy,” she said louder now, pressing the heel of her hand into his shoulder. “Wake. Up!” 

“Granger,” he grumbled voice heavy with sleep. He propped himself up, palm on the mattress, on the other side of her head. “I’m going to make you breakfast.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, “And you’re going to come two more times: once on my fingers and another time on my face. Then we’re going to take a shower, and then I’d like to fuck you again. Is that alright with you?”

“I—“ Her brown skin turned a dark shade of red. “That’s—I mean that sounds—“

“Would you like to do that, Granger?” he asked, his gray eyes never leaving hers. 

“Um. Y-y-yes.”

“Good.” He grinned, his hands making their way down her body, fingers circling her nipple. Her breath hitched in her throat, and he pinched it gently. “Now, it’s barely sunrise, and I need coffee. Would you like a cup?” His mouth followed his hands, kissing and nipping at her neck, down her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth. 

“Ah— _fuck,”_ she moaned, gasping and arching her back. He pressed his fingers against her, drenching his fingers in her arousal. “Yes, I’d—“ 

He pressed a finger against her clit.

“Yes! _Please_.” 

* * *

**_February 13, 2006 - 9:15 PM_ **

_“You think… you think I drink coffee out of that ugly maroon mug?”_

_Malfoy frowned._

_“Yes, and you always leave it on my desk! I have to use the fucking Happy Monday mug.” She hated that mug. There was nothing happy about a goddamned Monday._

_“I’ve never taken a sip out of your mug, Granger.”_

_“You haven't?”_

* * *

**_February 14, 2006 - 7:30 AM_ **

After bringing her right to the edge, Malfoy flashed her a grin and gave her another quick kiss, and slid out of bed to go and make breakfast.

Hermione was silent as she sat at the kitchen table in one of the robes that he’d left for her. 

She slept with him on February 13th. It was now Valentine’s Day. Was he doing this to be nice? Because he felt bad for her? Was she supposed to bring up the fact that it was Valentine’s Day? She didn’t _want_ him to be her Valentine or anything…

“You’re thinking very loudly over there,” Malfoy observed as he set the table, placing two pancakes, eggs, and three pieces of bacon in front of her. He made her coffee for her, grabbing four sugar cubes and pouring a shit ton of creamer into her cup. 

“How do you know how I take my coffee? Are you stalking me?” 

He sighed.

“I sit across from you. I’m bound to learn some things about you, Granger.” 

Right. Made sense.

She cleared her throat.

“I realize that last night was—“

“Exceptional?”

“No, well— _yes,_ but that’s not what I—“ She huffed, blushing. She took this moment to stuff a forkful of pancake into her mouth. “It’s—last night was February 13th, which makes today Valentine’s Day, and I just wanted to make it clear that I don’t have—any expectations of you. Last night was—this is… a one-time thing.” 

“Ah.” He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Do you remember what I said to you last night?”

“Um—“

_Good girl._

_So fucking tight._

_Grip the headboard, Granger. I want you to ride my face till you come._

She cleared her throat, pressing her knees together and squirming in her seat. 

“Could you—could you remind me?” 

* * *

**_February 13, 2006 - 9:30 PM_ **

_“I make that coffee for you,” he said with a sigh. “Pour-over, so it’s fresh.”_

_No fucking way. No motherfucking way did he make that for her._

_“You—“_

_“You’re my—you’re my deskmate, Granger. I’d like to do nice things for you.”_

_“You always put your feet up on my desk.”_

_“Bad habits, I suppose. And you’re cute when you get flustered.”_

_“And you never read my briefs.”_

_“Well, they’re not exactly_ brief _. Also—I don’t like reading font that small. Makes my eyes hurt.”_

 _“You need_ glasses _, you idiot.” She rolled her eyes. Took a sip of her drink. Furrowed her brow. “Wait, did you just say I was cute?”_

_“When you’re flustered. Or when you’re thinking really hard.”_

_Wait. Wait, wait, wait._

_So… he_ wasn’t _trying to ruin her life? Had she misinterpreted everything he did?_

_He didn’t read her briefs, but he knew every case intimately. He listened as she researched, found evidence, came up with potential theories. He made her coffee._

_Did he have…_ Feelings _for her? Was she that obtuse?_

_“Oh.”_

* * *

**_February 14, 2006 - 7:45 AM_ **

She pushed her chair back and straddled him, hands on either side of his face. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything to him, not after what he’d revealed the other night. It was too much, too soon. Her whole perception of him had been so fucking _skewed_ , but he’d made her feel good last night, this morning, and he made good pancakes. 

She kissed him, gentle and hesitant. 

_I’m an asshole_. 

She sighed as he pressed his tongue against hers, hands resting on her lower back. She trailed her lips down the side of his neck, to his shoulder. His hands smoothed over the curve of her ass, squeezing gently. 

She could feel his cock hard against her stomach, and she reached in between them, gripping him gently. She stroked his cock slowly, her eyes trained on him as his breath caught in his throat. 

“You drive me crazy, Granger,” he said, bucking his hips. “You--” He groaned as she grazed the head of his cock, precum coating her fingers. “ _Shit_.” His cheeks were a light shade of red as she lifted her hips and guided his cock to her entrance. She gasped as he slowly slid inside, filling her to the hilt. Hermione closed her eyes, rolling her hips. 

It was too much. 

Him--filling her like this, destroying the picture she’d painted of him. All she could do was focus on his cock inside her--the stretch, how he hit that spot _right there_. 

She arched her back and he took that moment to take her nippled into his mouth, his other hand digging into her hips as she rode him. Their moans and the slap of her thighs on his filled the kitchen. 

“ _Hermione_ ,” he gasped, slamming up into her harder. “Look at me. I want to--” 

She sat up and looked at him, gripping his shoulders tightly as he fucked her. 

“Draco!” she gasped as he reached down to stroke her clit. She tried her best not to close her eyes, to look at him like he asked her to, but it was too much again, his fingers on her clit, his cock slamming into her. “Oh, _fuck_. I’m gonna--” 

“That’s it,” he groaned. “Come all over my cock.” 

He fucked her harder, driving her over the edge. She let out a breathy sigh, collapsing against him. 

“I want you any way I can have you, Granger,” he said, gripping her hair gently. 


End file.
